One-dimensional barcodes utilize a series of lines and spaces to encode information. Although one-dimensional barcodes are useful for storing information, one-dimensional barcodes have a limited information storage capacity.
Two-dimensional barcodes utilize a series of lines and spaces that are oriented with respect to a pair of generally perpendicular axes to encode information. Accordingly, two-dimensional barcodes may be used to store information in the same manner as one-dimensional barcodes with the added benefit of an enhanced information storage capability due to the additional barcode dimension. The added storage capacity of two-dimensional barcodes makes them highly suitable for new and creative uses that extend beyond typical one-dimensional barcode applications.
Audible information such as speech data, or other sounds may be stored in various digital formats. Typically, digital audiotapes, compact disks (CDs), digital videodisks (DVDs), computers, and other similar devices are operable to store digital representations of sound and voice data. The foregoing storage media are also advantageously configured to store large amounts of data. A significant drawback, however, is that the foregoing storage media are not readily integrated into a paper product.
Paper products that include informational content are also widely used in a number of well-known applications. For example, photo albums, books, greeting cards, cereal boxes, posters, newspapers, fliers, magazines, business memos, faxes, and labels all include information in a graphical form. Consequently, users of the foregoing products must rely exclusively on their visual sensory system to read and interpret the graphical forms included on these paper products. Other sensory systems, such as the human auditory system, are not generally useable in interpreting the informational content present in such paper products.
Therefore, what is needed are methods and systems for storing information on paper products that allow the human auditory system to complement the human visual system when interpreting information presented paper products.